<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>《初夜》（車） by candy1835</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26454178">《初夜》（車）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/candy1835/pseuds/candy1835'>candy1835</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-广东话 粵語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:54:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,893</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26454178</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/candy1835/pseuds/candy1835</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>*避雷警告<br/>*可能會有OOC。<br/>*注意是薰杏！是薰杏！是薰杏！<br/>*是BG向的！<br/>*純肉，總之一直做<br/>*我開車會偏向男性向，所以相當露骨</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anzu/Hakaze Kaoru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>《初夜》（車）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*避雷警告<br/>*可能會有OOC。<br/>*注意是薰杏！是薰杏！是薰杏！<br/>*是BG向的！<br/>*純肉，總之一直做<br/>*我開車會偏向男性向，所以相當露骨</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>「前輩，今晚來我家過夜嗎？」<br/>
杏羞澀地說，薰毫不猶豫就答應了，看來杏是看過他的時間表後才邀請他，畢竟夜晚到明天早上剛好沒有工作，只是他看得杏的表現似乎有點奇怪。<br/>
說實在自從兩人交往後，他來了杏自己單獨一人居住的新家已經不少次，但這次杏邀請自己時的態度未免太不淡定吧，一雙眼睛不知道該在哪裡放，明明只要看著薰就好，臉紅得像熟透的蘋果一樣，一向看起來很淡定的杏出現這種情況，連薰也開始擔心起來。<br/>
「小杏，是發燒嗎？」<br/>
「誒？沒有啊。」<br/>
面對薰的詢問，杏只表示疑惑的態度。<br/>
「那太好了……那待會完成工作後，我們一起回家吧。」<br/>
「不！」<br/>
杏發出連自己都嚇到的音量，驚覺羞恥的她，把音量調小到，薰要靠近她的嘴邊才能聽到。<br/>
「我要先準備……前輩就自己一個來……」<br/>
「呃，好，好，當然可以。」<br/>
奇怪？明明平時都是一起去，如果杏怕自己家太雜亂而給薰留下不好印象的話，杏也一直都是愛保持整鯊的孩子，根本不用擔心，準備？到底準備甚麼？<br/>
薰在腦中快速搬出只有自己才能記憶的「羽風月曆」。<br/>
交往一周年紀念日？不對。<br/>
交往半年紀念日？更加不對。<br/>
交換第一份定情信物一周年紀念日？不對。<br/>
成功牽手一周年紀念日？不對。<br/>
成功接吻一周年紀念日？不對。<br/>
……<br/>
不行，無論想出任何日子，薰都猜想不到杏所說「準備」的意思。<br/>
不對！既然杏說準備就準備，不能懷疑杏的決定！<br/>
「前輩？」<br/>
杏不理解薰在自己面前因思考而不斷交換的表情，聽到她喚著自己，他才驚醒過來。<br/>
「唔！好，那我之後才過來吧。」<br/>
事情就這樣決定了，先不要去想杏到底要準備甚麼，連薰也跟著緊張起來，最後一項工作完成後，他甚至回到宿舍打算換一件比較好看的衣服。<br/>
在回房間的時候，剛好看到跟自己同寮室的裕太，便忍不住把他與杏的對話及他的煩惱告訴給他，結果對方贈他的只有意味深長的笑容，還有幾段詢問。<br/>
「羽風前輩，你昨晚睡得好嗎？今晚一整晚能保持精神嗎？」<br/>
「最近UNDEAD都沒有夜晚活動，所以最近也睡得挺好，今晚應該不靠黑咖啡也能保持精神。」<br/>
「嗯嗯，那就好了，精神是最重要，雖然對方是杏學姐的話，都好難不保持精神。」<br/>
「呃，沒錯啦！對住小杏的我可是每次都精神得很！」<br/>
「那前輩要吃鮭魚嗎？」<br/>
「等等，為甚麼問題這麼跳脫？」<br/>
「嘛，既然前輩不想吃鮭魚也有很多東西可以代替，像是牛奶，堅果之類，不過聽說最好還是吃鮭魚比較好。」<br/>
「我不明白你說話背後的意思。」<br/>
「嘛嘛，其實不明白也沒所謂，這種話題還是自己弄懂，再一起交流才有趣，最重要是前輩你今晚能不能進行持久的激烈運動。」<br/>
裕太做了個手勢，一手把食指和拇指的指腹貼住，做了圈圈的形狀，另一手用手指穿過圈圈。<br/>
結果薰依然不理解他在說甚麼。<br/>
「雖然前輩從以前就看起來很像社會人，但意外地是純真到這個地步。」<br/>
面對裕太故作姿態，用毛巾來擦眼淚，薰依然不懂他話語裡的意思。<br/>
「前輩，今晚就加油吧。」<br/>
換好衣服，跟裕太和剛回來的凪砂閒聊幾句，看著杏在手機裡傳來準備好的訊息，薰也站了起來，跟兩人道別。<br/>
為了方便上班，杏自己租下的小公寓離公司不遠，薰也去過很多次，熟絡地便來到她的家門前。<br/>
叩一叩門，裡面的人兒便打開門，不知為何她正大力喘氣，臉色紅潤，看起來相當緊張。<br/>
踏入房門後，杏的家一如既往很整潔，而且還充斥著她特有的味道，薰熟練地坐在沙發上，喝著杏為他泡的茶。<br/>
時間也不早了，杏很快就步入廚房開始煮飯，薰便詢問她需不需要幫忙。<br/>
杏無論甚麼時候都會拒絕，而薰怎樣也會進去幫忙，所以這個問題其實是無意義。<br/>
當他進去廚房後，被眼前一片的橙色嚇到。<br/>
「鮭鮭鮭鮭鮭鮭魚？」<br/>
怎麼了？今日是鮭魚日嗎？怎麼今日的鮭魚出現率這麼高。<br/>
「呃。」<br/>
看到薰進到廚房的杏，只是回望了他一下，便快速轉頭過去，但薰還是看到她的耳根泛紅。<br/>
甚麼？吃鮭魚是一件讓人開心到臉紅的事嗎？還是小杏其實很喜歡吃？<br/>
發現到這個驚天大祕密的薰恨不得把杏喜歡吃鮭魚的事項記載在筆記本裡。<br/>
雖然不知為何鮭魚的比例這麼高，但薰和杏還是吃了滿足的一頓，替杏洗完碗碟後，他滿足地伸了一下懶腰。<br/>
「前、前輩，可以先洗澡……」<br/>
薰總覺得杏的聲音好像帶點顫抖，而且看過去的時候，她還故意避開自己的眼神。<br/>
「小杏，還是妳先吧。」<br/>
雖然是有點擔心，但還是先裝出不以為意的樣子吧。<br/>
「不了，我在前輩來到這裡之前，已經先洗好澡。」<br/>
「喔，那好吧。」<br/>
隨後薰便拿著替回衣物進到浴室裡。<br/>
浸在浴缸中的他回想杏剛才各種的神情，都覺得有點違和感，那就像瞞著他甚麼的表情一樣，總之不太像杏。<br/>
果然還是追問一下比較好。<br/>
用毛巾抹著自己濕透頭髮的薰從浴室裡走出來，此時經過走廊的他，不小心踢到一些東西。<br/>
他低頭一看，目睹的一瞬間腦海一片空白。<br/>
是一個光碟盒。<br/>
上面印有一個裸體的女人正做著不同姿勢的圖片。<br/>
「素人、淫、中出……」<br/>
那就像小時候第一次學詞語一樣，根本無從考慮詞彙背後的意思，只是單純跟著讀出來。<br/>
「哈哈，看來是文藝片，小杏還真是不小心呢，居然把光碟就這樣放在地上。」<br/>
薰像逃避現實一樣，乾笑著把那張光碟隨便塞進電視下的櫃子裡。<br/>
「哈哈哈哈哈哈……」<br/>
坐到沙發的他只發出宛如機械人般毫無生氣的笑聲。<br/>
此時，開門的聲音響起，杏從自己的房間裡走出來。<br/>
剛才就放棄思考實在太早了，羽風薰！應該現在才放棄思考！<br/>
杏正裸著，不對，其實她還是有穿衣服，只是那件衣服簡直就像沒穿一樣。<br/>
她正穿著一件粉紅色半透明，長度只到剛好遮到內褲的裙子，所以只要稍微有點動作，內褲便能看得一清二楚，胸部部分的布料少得可憐，露出大半個乳房，並擠出了深溝。<br/>
她步向薰的腳步蹣跚，一副隨時要倒下的意思。<br/>
哈哈……看起來真冷，要不要在她身上披多一件外套？<br/>
薰不想接受現實，應該說事態讓他難以認為眼前所發生的一切是現實。<br/>
杏現在正穿著情趣內衣。<br/>
怎會有這個現實呢？<br/>
當走到薰面前時，杏在他張開大腿中間跪下，然後把胸部壓在他的褲襠上。<br/>
即使怎樣欺騙自己的腦袋也好，身體依然會作出反應。<br/>
褲襠硬起的部分正抵著對方柔軟的胸部，還微微壓擠。<br/>
「小杏，妳在做甚麼？」<br/>
羽風薰去到最後一刻都應該要保持理智，雖然不太清楚最後一刻指的是甚麼。<br/>
薰出口後才發現自己的聲音是如此沙啞。<br/>
結果聽到這句的杏頓時僵硬起來，也逐漸變得沒表情。<br/>
「前輩，你再說多一次。」<br/>
「小杏，你在做甚麼？」<br/>
此時杏突然從沙發前的茶几掏出了茶包……不對，那明顯就不是茶包，她不太熟練撕開了包裝，然後把裡面的東西咬住。<br/>
然後解開內衣後的繩子，胸罩部分隨即掉下來，就在薰看到被解放的軟糯的乳房和中間粉色一抹的一瞬間，他快速舉起雙手把衣服重新放回杏的胸前。<br/>
是布甸一樣的觸感，摸下去仿佛會吸進去，胸罩理應包覆乳尖的位置明顯變得有點硬挺。<br/>
好了好了，該接受事實了羽風薰。<br/>
他無視自己勃得發痛的兒子，然後把跨坐在自己身上的杏抱下來。<br/>
「小杏，發生了甚麼事？」<br/>
沒想到這種事居然由杏來作主動，還主動得讓一向帶點冷淡的杏有點人設崩壞，薰覺得應該要讓理性先行。<br/>
被薰拒絕的杏一副欲哭無淚的樣子，似乎很痛苦才道出做這些事的原因。<br/>
「同事說一對情侶交往夠一年還未做那種事就應該要注意點。」<br/>
因為是真的很擔心與薰之間的關係，所以才輕信同事的說話，杏繼續說下去：<br/>
「她們就跟男朋友交往了一個星期就已經做了，還說我跟前輩很奇怪，會不會隨時分手。」<br/>
那單純只是炮友吧？！<br/>
話說到底甚麼鬼同事？居然讓小杏接觸這種極具詐騙成份的信息？！<br/>
「不會分手！絕對不會跟小杏分手！畢竟我花很長時間才能追到小杏，而且這種事要慎重處理。」<br/>
正因為是重要的人，所以必須要考慮天時地利人和才能發生性行為，他希望他們之間的關係不是由衝動來構成。<br/>
「對不起……」<br/>
「不，不是小杏的錯，是我不顧及妳的感受。」<br/>
「但……前輩暫時不想跟我做嗎？」<br/>
「誒？」<br/>
想做，他當然想做，面對可愛的杏，他當然想做，但如果這樣回答，認真的杏一定會毫不猶豫滿足他的慾望，但如果說不想做的話，對方一定會很傷心。<br/>
還真是陷阱題啊……<br/>
但果然是不能讓杏傷心。<br/>
薰抱著覺悟回應她。<br/>
「想做喔，想盡快把不只是妳的心還有身體都想搶過來。」<br/>
他把杏抱過來，她現在的打扮很單薄，在開了空調的房間裡，皮膚理所當然地冰冷。<br/>
「那……」<br/>
果然如此。<br/>
當放開她後，對方的衣服已經掉在地上，杏的身體毫無遮掩全給薰看透，由裸露的肩膀，再到雙乳，只要杏稍微移動，早已勃起的粉嫩乳尖就會跟著擺動，往下繼續看，是看到平滑的小山丘，她夾緊雙腿又鬆開，皮膚甚至能看到晶瑩的液體。<br/>
好痛，因為性器的勃起幾乎勒住了內褲。<br/>
「有點可惜，第一次不是由我來幫小杏脫衣服。」<br/>
聽到這句的杏，不出所料把地上的內衣拿起，結果被薰阻止。<br/>
「不用了，這樣也別有一番風味。」<br/>
說完便親向杏的嘴巴。<br/>
最初只是單純的蜻蜓點水，後來薰誘導杏伸出舌頭，他用舌尖撫摸杏口腔內的每個角落，吸吮著對方的嘴巴，探入輕輕磨擦上顎。<br/>
雖說做愛是第一次，接吻卻是已經無數次，其熟練度足以讓杏的腰軟掉，他扶起對方的腰部，把她抱得更緊，對方軟糯的胸部被自己的胸膛擠壓變型，薰把手從腰部滑向乳房，揉搓著側乳。<br/>
在杏快要缺氧之際離開，兩人嘴巴之間更扯出一條口水線。<br/>
是情慾的開端，薰低頭輕啃著杏的鎖骨，在各處種下自己的印記。<br/>
此時一個轉身，他把杏放在沙發上，自己則在上方。<br/>
把肩膀部分都啃咬過一遍後，接著是乳房。<br/>
杏的胸很美，大小適中，能一手掌握又能漏出一點。<br/>
第一次看見女孩子裸露的胸部，薰小心翼翼用手掌輕輕包覆，當碰觸到皮膚的一刻，杏忍不住顫抖，放在兩側的手握起拳頭忍耐，好讓自己不叫出來。<br/>
胸部隨著他手掌的揉搓變型，這種一手掌握的感覺使他上癮，他手掌心感受到對方的乳尖開始勃起，於是他挪開手掌，反而用指尖輕輕摁著她的乳尖。<br/>
在性事上要怎樣才能取悅女生，他不懂，他只能憑杏的反應來猜測對方的感覺，而當每次薰摁向她的乳尖時，杏都會難耐夾緊並磨擦雙腳，更會拱起自己的腰，似乎是渴望薰的碰觸，應該是喜歡對吧？<br/>
於是薰就真的用兩根拇指一下又一下摁著她的乳尖，速度還愈來愈快。<br/>
「等……」<br/>
眼看薰莫名其妙像按按鈕一樣瘋狂按著她的乳尖，杏莫名有種被玩弄的感覺。<br/>
「前輩！等等！不要按了。」<br/>
杏終於忍不住出聲阻止，薰感覺到自己的失態，連忙道歉。<br/>
「抱歉，我以為小杏喜歡這樣。」<br/>
他是處男，他不懂。<br/>
結果杏只是害羞地表示：「不，其實還蠻舒服……不過我想要前輩另一種摸摸。」<br/>
另一種摸摸，該怎樣摸摸？<br/>
他握著杏的雙乳揉搓，認真的程度甚至讓人以為他是在處理生死問題。<br/>
他回想以前看A片的經驗，渴望得到靈感，就算是偶像，在家裡得到良好教育，他還是曾經因為好奇看過A片，而且每次為了解決年輕力壯時不得不會出現的性慾，在自慰時總會想像自己能撫摸著杏，又輕咬著她的乳尖，細聽她的呻吟。<br/>
沒想到這麼快就實現。<br/>
於是薰憑這些腦補DIY素材，試著進行下一步，他用舌尖輕輕擺弄著對方硬起的乳尖，另一邊則用手指揉搓。<br/>
「啊……」<br/>
在吮吸著乳尖時，薰甚至能聽到杏細碎的呻吟。應該是喜歡吧？<br/>
白皙印上薰的手印，他暫時離開胸部，把細碎的吻落在下腹，再順勢吻下去。<br/>
接著就是交配的位置，少女秘密禁地，為了不弄痛對方，他必須做好前戲，他用手指輕輕滑過杏的花穴，愛液佔在他的手指上。<br/>
「小杏，妳濕了。」<br/>
他陳述事實，食指和拇指貼合又放開，在手指之間出現了一條晶液的細絲。<br/>
「笨蛋前輩。」<br/>
杏不滿意地揉了揉薰金色的頭髮。<br/>
他如跪在女神面前一樣，恭敬地開向杏雙腿之間，他伸出舌頭，舔過杏的大腿內側，內側的皮膚薄且幼嫰，當薰舔過時，一陣痕癢刺激著杏的神經，蘇麻的感覺直擊頭部，更直接反映了她的肉穴正流出水來。<br/>
薰故意只舔著接近肉穴外的皮膚，挑逗得杏難受到夾緊雙腿，薰為了她的大腿不要夾緊，便用雙手撐起，順便摸了幾把大腿內側。<br/>
薰掰開濕潤的肉瓣，他把嘴唇貼過去吸吮，舌頭挑逗著上方的肉芽。<br/>
吸吮的水聲甚至包裹著杏的呻吟。<br/>
雙手掰開杏的陰唇，舌頭大幅度舔過杏的肉縫。滑進去的舌頭被溫暖的皺褶所包覆。<br/>
「嘖、嘖、嘖、嘖……」<br/>
他像舔冰棒一樣，每一下的拭舔都把杏的愛液舔至自己的口腔裡。<br/>
「咕嚕咕嚕……」<br/>
最後當杏的愛液落得愈多時，他含住穴口位置吹氣，舌尖又撩動著穴縫，形成一連串的氣泡音。<br/>
他用雙手撫摸杏的大腿內側，用指甲輕輕滑過她纖細的皮膚，對方受不了似的夾緊雙腿。<br/>
當杏因自己的口交，下身開始抽搐的時候，薰放開嘴巴，換了一根手指進去，早已濕潤的內壁輕易容納手指，薰順勢再把另一根手指插進去。<br/>
滑進的手指在內探索，在裡頭打圈，試圖找出杏的敏感地帶，而拇指則擠入陰核上揉搓。<br/>
手指由慢至急抽插，儘管杏像逃跑又像被刺激到一樣，下半身抽搐，薰依然沒有停止，抽插只有更快更深。<br/>
「嘖嘖」的水聲響起，伴隨著杏的呻吟聲，薰聽得更賣力。<br/>
淫水順著他的手指落到地板上，手掌與花穴之間的皮膚因為撞擊而發出「啪嗒」的聲響。<br/>
「不行、要去……」<br/>
手指的動作只是愈激烈，在水花四濺之際，杏因高潮抬高不住顫抖的下體，薰抽出手指。<br/>
剛經歷完高潮的杏大力喘氣，可窺見肉穴裡剛才被搞混得變成半白的愛液冒泡，薰用指尖輕挖著顫抖的花核。<br/>
而杏則是慾求不滿似的開始擺動自己的下體，用花核來回蹭著對方的手指，薰停止動作，看著杏主動吞吐自己的手指，他識趣地不時舉高幾根，杏都一一用花穴吞下去。<br/>
當把穴口擴張到差不多，得到足夠的潤滑，薰舉起自己勃發的性器，洩著點點精液的小孔抵著對方的蜜穴，然後磨擦。<br/>
性器遲遲沒有插進去，只是擠進濕潤的肉縫裡磨擦，而杏也配合地搖擺著身軀，讓肉棒更貼近自己，愛液在性器間擦出更黏稠的聲音。<br/>
「小杏，可以嗎？」<br/>
忍耐的汗水甚至經過金色的髮絲滴落在杏的皮膚上，她點點頭。<br/>
薰便把性器放進去，儘管多麼的想一口氣直駒而入，薰還是緩慢的進去，他必須保持溫柔，何況是第一次，據說女孩子第一次都會很痛。<br/>
在皺褶之間，頂端很快便碰到一層薄膜，杏緊張地緊握薰的手，他彎腰在她的額上落下安慰的一吻。<br/>
經過雙方共識，薰就衝破薄膜，插得更深。<br/>
一向忍耐成性的杏也忍不住把眉毛皺起，薰不敢亂動，即使杏因為疼痛顫抖內壁不斷擠壓住他，他也忍耐，只是一直撫摸對方的頭髮，輕聲說著：「沒事的。」<br/>
過了一陣子後，她似乎習慣了薰的形狀，便慢慢放鬆，此時薰才小心翼翼把性器抽出，帶出的一點點血絲用旁邊茶几上的紙巾抹走。<br/>
「準備好了嗎？」<br/>
拉起對方的手吻向手背，薰對待她始終是小心翼翼，可是作為男人的他，說不定待會會因為性慾失去理智，不對，他只是一直忍耐，不把獸性暴露。<br/>
剛才在裸露的肩膀上，大腿內側裡落下的一點點紅印早就證明他到底是有多想佔有她，把她徹底地據為己有，薰對這樣的自己感到可怕，又不能拒絕。<br/>
他低頭對上的始終是她清澈的雙目，察覺到薰的動搖，她作出溫柔的回應。<br/>
「我想要薰。」<br/>
僅僅的一句足以成為情慾的炸彈。<br/>
性器毫不猶豫衝進去，整箱插入，又整根抽出，每次的進入都會因起對方的一聲音輕呼。<br/>
甚麼理智現在都可以放開，他想聽到杏為自己發出更大聲更多的嬌喘，以此為目的，他的抽插愈快愈深。<br/>
不清楚是杏的愛液還是自己漏出來的精液，在陰莖與陰口位碰觸，再拉出來時，連接著是一條條的細線，最後甚至連周圍的皮膚也沾染上他們噴瀉出來的液體。<br/>
憑本性，把陰莖一口氣直入花穴位置，再抽出，不斷重複，陰囊拍打著穴口位，兩人的大腿內側互相拍打，半摻著液體被攪拌在一起的聲音，肉體拍打的聲音也是很大。<br/>
蜜液與精液黏稠的特性，所以比起一般稀釋的水，傳出來的聲音更加淫靡，本來流下來的愛液，又因薰的性器塞回其中，最後只得化作規則的「嘖嘖」聲，<br/>
「嗯、嗯、嗯、嗯……」<br/>
聲音始終是性愛上其中重要的一環，可能是杏也察覺不到，她的呻吟具有相當的節奏。<br/>
「啊、啊、前輩的那個好大、好硬……嗯……」<br/>
被肉棒頂得無處可逃的杏眼眶溢出生理般的淚水這樣說，薰聽到像是打了雞血一樣，興奮度不斷上升，他再邁開點杏的雙腿，擠上前，另一手順理成章搓揉她的胸部，說得好聽，當然能得到點獎勵。<br/>
「那舒服嗎？」<br/>
「啊、啊、啊……舒服……」<br/>
「要摸摸？」<br/>
薰把手伸向杏的下半身，他期待聽到更多的混亂更多的癲狂。<br/>
「嗯。」<br/>
當得到杏的同意，薰便用手撫向杏私處內的那顆佈滿神經的小核。<br/>
「啊！不行了！要去、要去！」<br/>
「不要這麼快嘛。嗯？」<br/>
雖然是這樣說，但本來的輕輕細挖，因杏聲音上的變調，便成帶點粗暴的揉搓。<br/>
愛液泄漏得更多，杏受不住抬高屁股高潮，她的肉穴咬著薰的陰莖顫抖，杏比自己先迎高潮，著實有點可惜，但薰還是想抽插得更快，於是用兩手握著對方的盤骨，全力地衝刺，他稍微彎曲身體，好讓陰莖是勾挖著杏肉穴內最敏感的位置，而不是一味的直插。<br/>
此時杏才意識到自己的雙乳隨動作搖晃，她下意識用雙手遮蔽著自己的胸部。<br/>
「我想看，不怕的。」<br/>
薰撥開她的兩手，她相當乖巧便放下來，不知道該放在哪個位置的雙手只管緊握著沙發的兩側。<br/>
「小杏是穿衣顯瘦的類型嗎？」<br/>
「前、前輩……啊，是在說我胖嗎？」<br/>
沒想到，這時候還能迎來杏責備的目光。<br/>
「不，我覺得這樣剛剛好，女孩子太瘦就不好看。」<br/>
薰伏身，含著杏一邊的乳尖，用牙齒輕輕啃咬，舌頭在上面打轉。<br/>
杏難耐地摩擦著薰的腳，他受不了似的握著對方的盤骨把她拉近自己。<br/>
「啊……嗯、前輩不去床上嗎？」<br/>
通過喉嚨說的話，被對方撞的支離破碎，薰撥開額上濕透的頭髮，思索了一會。<br/>
兩人現在待在沙發上，可能位置太小，說不定讓杏感到不舒服，想了想後，他還是把杏拉到自己的懷裡。<br/>
就這樣把陰莖插在杏的穴道裡，薰抱起她的臂瓣，步向她的房間裡。<br/>
移動時，穴道也會跟著身體稍微擺動，插在其中的陰莖也會很自然在裡面抽動，明明不是在抽插，杏卻感受到讓人心癢癢，不完全的抽出與插入，下面的騰空，讓她下意識抱緊薰。<br/>
愛液跟混在一起的精液零星由薰的大腳再順落滴在他們經過的地板上。<br/>
勃起的乳尖，在兩人移動的同時，磨擦著對方的胸膛。<br/>
想快點，想快點被薰大力地抽插，想被他更確實地揉搓著乳房，而不只是這種勾人的小動作。<br/>
看來是杏的想法傳到薰的身體裡，到達房間後，薰並沒有先把杏放在床上。<br/>
反而把她抵在旁邊的牆壁，然後將陰莖整箱抽出又整根插入。<br/>
「啊！」<br/>
突如其來的行動讓杏尖叫，但薰沒有因此停下來，只是更確實，更大力幹起來。<br/>
房間充斥著男女厚重的喘息聲，杏看向正對著自己的全身鏡，鏡上映照出自己的赤紅的模樣是多麼的淫靡，她閉上眼不敢觀看，只感受利劍一下沒一下侵佔自己的感覺。<br/>
薰一邊抽插一邊把她搬到床上，任由性慾與本性支配身體動腰，肉棒在抽出時激起水花，他用拇指按壓對方的花核，意圖讓杏陷入更激烈的性慾當中。<br/>
碩長的龜頭頂入少女的最深處，抽出磨擦著濕潤的肉壁，在還未收縮之際，再次頂入，肉體得到的滿足反映在杏潮紅的臉上，薰一邊抽插，一邊撫摸著她沾有汗水的臉，再往下撫至她勃起的乳尖，用手指揉搓。<br/>
她滿足的輕吟，讓薰更加賣力，所有的感覺直達猛搖的陰莖裡，他傾前，渴望抽插更深更快。<br/>
「嘖、嘖、嘖、嘖……啪、啪、啪、啪……」<br/>
在兩人瘋狂的做愛中，被杏無意推落的枕頭以及被子在地板上聽著兩人交媾的淫聲，連床也被搖動得發出嘎吱聲。<br/>
時針早已由九時四十五分，轉到十時十五分，薰坐起身來，調整位置，迎接高潮。<br/>
「噗嗤……噗嗤……噗嗤……」<br/>
薰最終在顫抖之間，他射了出來，溫暖的花穴一邊抽搐，一邊感受溫熱的精液一下又一下擠進來。<br/>
他抽出疲憊的性器，又失去了塞子，白濁的精液流了出來，甚至因為剛才被性器的攪動而吐出泡沫。<br/>
接近他們剛才交合處，被單的一塊也因為被兩人分泌出來的液體沾濕，薰低頭無語地看著這個畫面。<br/>
剛高潮過的杏無力，暫時合不攏腿的她，肉穴默默跟著粗重的呼吸吐出精液，薰把她拉到自己的身旁，抱住她，小心翼翼撫摸著她的頭髮，似乎是順勢，薰親吻著杏，兩人的舌頭互相交纏，本來已經無力的腰部甚至因為薰的挑逗而軟下來。<br/>
杏跨坐在薰的一條大腿上，肌膚直接的刺激，甚至讓她忍不住動腰，用花穴磨擦著對方的大腿從而得到快感。<br/>
因為杏的動作，本來射進入內的精液因擠壓又更多的流下來，經過薰的大腿再滴落在床單上。<br/>
「……有點黏……」<br/>
無論是兩人歡愉過後的液體，還是因激烈運動後而流出來的汗水，都讓杏有點在意。<br/>
「不要緊。」<br/>
薰把落在她臉頰上的一絲頭髮撓到她的耳後，鼻尖貼著鼻尖，發出沙啞的嗓音。<br/>
「待會一起再洗澡，比起說這個……」<br/>
薰抱著杏的纖腰，讓她離開自己的大腿，然後用不知不覺間又再硬起來的性器輕輕戳著對方的肉瓣。<br/>
怎樣說好呢？兒子太精神也是一個麻煩。<br/>
「可以嗎？」<br/>
「嗯。」<br/>
杏點點頭，得到同意後的薰再把性器滑進被愛液充滿的花穴裡。<br/>
薰托起杏的屁股，陰莖一下沒一下插進去，本來已射進去的精液通通因肉棒的抽插一點點流出來。<br/>
因動作薰把臉埋向對方搖晃的乳房，朝裡面吹氣，他想把杏的香氣一嗅而盡。<br/>
隨著「噗嗤噗嗤」水聲不斷，跟床搖動的嘎吱聲，預示兩人今晚將是無眠之夜。<br/>
*番外？<br/>
早上，剛睡醒的兩人依偎著彼此看著天花板。<br/>
（沒想到真的做了！）<br/>
兩人不約而同心裡尖叫著同一番話，從性慾中清醒過來的他們，立即羞恥起來，杏想的是自己居然這麼主動和放蕩，以為自己能忍耐，結果當薰射了出來後，又忍不住想要第二次。<br/>
而薰想的是自己昨晚居然可以這麼狂，跟杏一次又一次交換不同體位，以為已經做到最後一次，打算洗澡後睡覺，結果忍不住打了浴室打了洗澡炮後，出來又繼續打，直到兩人真的無力，才停下來。<br/>
說實在，兩人現在還處於裸體狀態，剛睡完覺，年輕人的體力，還可以再戰幾回，人類的性慾真是可怕。<br/>
看著天花板，回想起種種的薰，突然想到昨晚自己不小心踢到那套A片光碟盒。<br/>
「小杏，為甚麼妳家裡會有A片？」<br/>
他冒死詢問，要知道杏是個守規矩的女孩子，根本想像不到她會去光碟店租借A片的樣子。<br/>
「……因為想學……我想讓前輩感到高興。」<br/>
杏別開臉害羞地表示，想學會怎樣呻吟才能讓薰更興奮，想學會甚麼體位才會讓薰更高興，不想因為自己是處女，而敗壞薰的興致。<br/>
聽到這番話的薰，不僅沒有取笑她，反而感動得差點流下眼淚，他一手把杏抱過來，撫摸她的頭髮。<br/>
「小杏保持這個樣子，我就已經最高興。」<br/>
疼愛著杏的薰又忍不住親吻她，並壓低聲音問道：「那小杏有沒有學到甚麼？」<br/>
「前輩，想看嗎？」<br/>
能一起看A片也是挺有趣的經驗，加上薰也好奇杏喜歡看的是甚麼類型，於是兩人就一起看了。<br/>
因為氣氛和片子的畫面影響，兩人基本上是一邊看一邊做愛。<br/>
前戲的時候，兩人還跟著片子同步幫對方自慰，對女方的手淫，還有杏頭一次學著女優含著薰肉棒口交，胸部隨著吞吐搖晃，口水因長時間張開而滴落，他很快就射出來。<br/>
在跟A片一樣做愛的時候，杏和片中女優的呻吟聲重疊，但前者的聲音並不張揚，帶點忍耐，讓對薰來說是剛剛好，反之薰則是以不輸給男優的氣勢，抽插的幅度又大，速度又快，水聲跟拍撞聲相當大，弄得杏好幾次被操得潮吹。<br/>
去到後期，兩人已經不理會片子的進度，就算當演員射出，兩人喘氣時，準備完戲，薰和杏都無視，走到窗邊的他們，被壓在窗前的杏，承受著薰激烈的抽插，他們甚至忘記時間的流逝，只是不斷地做愛。<br/>
完。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>